In order to advance the attack on the various cancers, dissemination of information concerning latest techniques, diagnosis and therapy is of paramount importance. By exposing and training potential physicians early in the course of their education such as during their student or house officer years, such information will be brought to the community in a more orderly fashion and will preclude the formation of prejudicial opinions about the treatment of malignancies. In providing a consultative service to the various cooperating units, we have the opportunity to educate the patient's physician regarding modern techniques of management of the various neoplastic diseases. These teaching functions also elevate the level of care available to the patient with cancer in the metropolitan area.